


hamilton recast

by thebookofmormonfan



Category: Fun Home, Hamilton - Miranda, Rent, will add more later - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i am going to hell for doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookofmormonfan/pseuds/thebookofmormonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer is here so i am spending it replacing popular broadway songs lyrics to fit hamilton ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. changing my major to John

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever

*in alex's pov* after their first time together

 

What happened last night?  
Are you really here? Joan, John John, John, John,  
Hi Joan! Don’t wake up John!  
Oh my god, last night. Omigod omigod omigod omigod last night.

I got so excited. I was too enthusiastic.  
Thank you for not laughing.  
Well, you laughed a little bit at one point when I was touching you  
And said I might lose consciousness,  
Which you said was adorable, and I just have to trust  
that you don’t think I’m an idiot or some kind of an animal.  
I’ve never lost control due to overwhelming lust,oh god it might be a sin but I must say that  
I’m changing my major to John.  
I’m changing my major to sex with John  
I’m changing my major to sex with john  
With a minor in kissing john  
Foreign studies to Johns inner thighs.  
A seminar on John's ass in his trousers And John’s crazy brown eyes. John,  
I feel like a god or some kind of warrior oh god, that sounds ridiculous.  
Just keep on sleeping through this,  
And I’ll work on calming down, So by the time you’ve woken up,  
I’ll be cool; I’ll be collected.  
And I’ll have found some dignity, but who needs dignity?  
Cause this is so much better.  
I’m radiating happiness.  
Will you stay here with me for the rest of the war ?  
We won’t need any food. We’ll live on sex alone.  
Sex with John!  
I am writing a thesis on John.  
It’s a cutting edge field, and my mind is blown.  
I would gladly stay up every night  
And hone my compulsory skills with John.  
I will study my way down his spine.  
Familiarize myself with his well-made outline,  
while he researches mine.  
I don’t know who I am. I’ve become someone new.  
Nothing I just did is anything I would do.  
Overnight, everything changed. I am not prepared.  
I’m dizzy. I’m nauseous. I’m shaking. I’m scared.  
Am I falling in to nothingness,  
or flying into a hurricane or something so sublime?  
I don’t know, but I’m changing my major to John.  
I thought all my life I’d be all alone,  
But that was before I was lying prone in this camp tent with Joan.  
Look, he’s drooled on the pillow, so sweet.  
All sweaty and tangled up in my bedsheets.  
And my heart feels complete.  
Let’s never leave this room.  
How about we stay here til the war ends when we gain freedom ?  
I’ll fight for us forever because you nade me helpless  
Cause I’m changing my major to John.


	2. the tango Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one had to be done even if i had a harder time doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eliza and john ( past lams)

eliza : the samples won't delay but the cable  
There's another way, say something, anything  
Test, one, two, three, 

john : anything but that

eliza : this is weird, 

john: it's weird  
Very weird, fuckin' weird

eliza : i'm so mad that I don't know what to do  
eliza  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off I'm with you  
john  
Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

As a matter of fact, honey, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Alexander

The 'Tango Alexander'  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As he keeps you dangling  
You're wrong, your heart he is mangling

It's different with me  
And you toss and you turn  
'Cause his cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound

I think I know what you mean  
The 'Tango Alexander'

Has he ever pouted his lips  
And called you 'Pookie'?  
Never, have you ever doubted a kiss or two?  
This is spooky

Did you swoon when he walked through the door?  
Every time, so be cautious  
Did he moon over other boys?  
More than moon, I'm getting nauseous

Where'd you learn to tango?  
With the French Ambassador's daughter  
In her dorm room at Miss Porter's and you?

With Nanetter Himmelfarb  
my fathers friends niece

It's hard to do this backwards  
You should try it in heels

he cheated, he cheated  
alex cheated, fuckin' cheated  
I'm defeated, I should give up right now

Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might  
I'd fall for him still anyhow

When you're dancing his dance  
You don't stand a chance  
His grip of romance makes you helpless

So you think, might as well  
Dance a tango to hell  
At least I'll have tangoed at all

The 'Tango Alexander  
Gotta dance 'til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe him 'cause in the end  
You can't leave him

But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
'Til you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue

Why do we love when he's mean?  
And he can be so obscene  
My Alexander the 'Tango Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggest songs and pairings if you want

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this leave suggestions in the comments


End file.
